Maximum Ride Another type of life
by LauraDora101
Summary: This is about how the flock meet another experiment kinda thing sorry i'm really no good at summerising things
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at the beach that sat below the cliffs; I wasn't sure why the voice had sent us here. I was sure the coordinates were right the voice had told me, and then the voice started going on about connections again. We did a recon of the area and plummeted to the beach. When we landed on the beach I did the usual head count, everyone was here. Just then I noticed that every one except was facing the other way staring at something, I turned around to see what it was. All I could do was stare. There sat on a rock in the middle of the beach was a girl hunched over a laptop pushing a pair of black thick-rimmed glasses up to the bridge of her nose. She had dark chin length hair, olive eyes and olive skin but the thing about her that made us stare was the pair of large dark wings spread out behind her. A couple of days ago we were opening a school and the voice told me we were off to save the world some more. Did this involve a recruitment scheme? Or was this just pure chance? But of course the voice being the voice didn't give me answers when I wanted them instead I got strange hallmark riddles. The girl suddenly looked up from her computer screen looking stressed then confused when she saw us.

"This doesn't make sense… it's impossible… it can't be true can it?" The girl started murmuring to her self in a thick English accent.

"Err. Hi" I said unsure of what else to do. I knew it wouldn't be hard to escape if this a trap but normally by now people with guns would of started shooting at us, but no. There was just a girl sat on the beach talking to her self. Fang gave me a look as if to say what the hell are we doing here? I just shrugged my shoulders because to be honest I had no idea. The girl lifted up her head to look at us properly she still seemed confused looking at us all then her eyes fell on fang and she stared at him for at least a minute then she reached in to a bag which was next to her and brought out two sheets of paper.

"Hmm…are you Fang?" she asked which the brought knots to my stomach.

"Yes" Fang slowly replied "why?" then she got up and folded he wings in walked up to him and gave him the two sheets of paper.

"These are two peoples genetic make up the letters that I have circled represent gender. Other than them would you say that these two pieces of paper have the exact same thing written on them?" she said handed him the papers, which were full of random letters. Then suddenly angel looked up at me with a confused look on her face.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her.

"I looked through her mind. And those two pieces of paper are the same which means that she is Fang's twin" I looked at her shocked not sure of what to say. Fang. Sister. This meant that Fang had family. I looked up at the girl.

"Is this true?"

"Yes" she quietly replied. Fang looked up at her and she stared back. After about five minutes of deafening silence he finally spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Charlie". And that was that from that moment on Fang never shut his mouth for the next hour asking her question after question. I mean god I get it you have family but if he didn't shut up soon I was sure Charlie would pass out from talking so much. _I told you connections were important Max. _Ah yes the triumphant return of the voice. If Fang didn't stop talking soon I was going to be passing out from boredom.

So out of all the questions asked I thought I'd be nice to you so here's the need to know: Charlie was obviously the same age as Fang, she looked a bit like him, she was from an itex facility in London, she'd been living here with a man named Harry who had found her when she escaped and taken her in, she used to have a friend in the facility but he killed himself, she needed glasses because when se was five they tried to do to her what they did to Iggy but they stopped just a little too late when they found out what had happened to Iggy, so she now needed to where glasses. And that's all the need to know stuff basically oh and Fang and Charlie were separated at birth if you hadn't already figured that out. According to Angel her mind was free from evil plans to capture us,sp we could trust her but she did have other things on her mind well more person than thing. Iggy.


	2. Chapter 2

According to Angel in between answering all of Fangs questions she had realised that the only reason she was still able to see

According to Angel in between answering all of Fangs questions she had realised that the only reason she was still able to see was because of what happened to Iggy, she felt guilty all though there was nothing she could do about it. Charlie was also curious about him and she wanted to talk to him about what happened because she felt she could connect with him in some way. Like she didn't have enough in common with Fang already. Eventually when Fang decided to shut up (only because his stomach started growling) I was about to suggest us going to find some food when Charlie invited us to come stay with her because Harry wouldn't mind. So here we were standing in the front hall of her house which wasn't big but wasn't small either. Inside it was quite different. The colour scheme was white and every colour under the rainbow with it, everything was modern bright and comfy. Oh yes the couch was like heaven.

"So I've just rung Harry and told him the details and he said it's fine. But he won't be home for another half an hour because he's in some meeting planning this year's semester. Oh he's a teacher by the way," she said whilst moving he hands about apparently she didn't like staying still. "So I take you guys will eat anything? Because Harry said I should just makes us all what ever because he's already eaten. So how does spaghetti and meat balls sound?" And the sound of food all of our faces lit up, oh how we loved the joys of being able to have whole meals instead of just scraps.

"Do you want some help with that because you'll be making loads and I can cook a bit" Iggy quietly suggested so with that She and Iggy were in the kitchen making tea, Nudge and Angel had found some of her magazines and were looking through them, Gassy was on her brand new Play station 3 and total was sleeping, which just left me and Fang who were looking around the house to make sure that this was safe and there were no surprises waiting for us.

"Wow. You have family. You have a twin. You know I can't quite process that" I said as we were looking upstairs and had just walked into a room we guessed was Charlie's because of the posters of different bands whom I had never heard of all over the walls.

"Yeah. Never would of thought it" he said as he walked over to a poster looking at it.

"You ok?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm just trying to get used to the fact that I have more than just you and the flock" just then we herd a voice from down stairs that we didn't recognise so we raced down there before anything could happen. I knew this was to good to be true. When we walked into the kitchen Iggy was standing over a pot adding various herbs laughing at some thing with Charlie and a man. The man who turned out to be Harry was tall, thin and lanky, he had bright red scruffy hair that hung just above his eyes and had a warm welcoming smile.

"Well we do have a full house don't we? I take it that these two would be Max and Fang since I've met everybody else?" Harry said in a friendly manner that almost made me relax.

"Yep the two love birds were having alone time," Charlie laughed. I tried to say something but Iggy butt in first.

"Nah nah they were just checking out the place their both paranoid"

"So. You're Fang? Well I can definitely see some resemblance so I guess it must be true especially with all that psycho babble you were saying before"

" Harry, that was not psycho babble that was Genetics" she corrected him

" Oh lighten up" he said to her and kissed her on the head "What am I to know, you're the one with the strange mind" he joked. Then she play hit him. And that's when I saw it; this wasn't a mutant kid who was being looked after by some man who found her. This was her family and that was her dad. I smiled when I looked at Fang when he had just realised the same thing too.

Later that evening after the whole flock wolfing down every last drop of pasta, Charlie, Angel, Nudge and me went into her room whilst the boys were having some "immense" Ninja battle on the PS3.

"Oh my god! I love that dress, oh and those shoes, and that top, that skirt. Oh my god this is heaven" Nudge shrieked when she looked in Charlie's wardrobe. Angel was looking at her stuffed Bears and comparing them to the very battered Celeste and sighed. Then Charlie's phone started to ring. Yes she had her very own phone. Why I don't have of these we shall never know other than the fact that they cost money.

"Hello…Oh hi Mike…Err I don't know if I still can… yes I know I'm sorry… fine, fine but only if I can bring some people you know how much I hate you sister… you know why… whatever… I'll see you tomorrow… yes I know seven… bye" she put the phone down with an apologetic look on her face "So Max what do you say to me, you, Iggy and Fang all going to a party tomorrow night? Harry will look after the others because they're kind of too young to go."

" A party?" I said. Yes I may have missed out on a few things you're supposed to do when you're a teenager but I was on the run so it was kind of hard to RSVP to all those invitation I got when I was trying to kick Eraser/Flyboy/ some evil genius's butt, but still it didn't mean I wanted to go.

"You can borrow some of my clothes and my heels and Fang and Iggy look like they could fit in some of Harry's clothes what with us all being so tall. So how about it?" Why on earth would I be so stupid as to go to a party full of teenagers where there would be alcohol, teenage boys, music, wearing a really nice out fit with a cute pair of shoes which would be useless when someone's evil henchmen would come out from behind the curtain trying to kill us. So that's why when I said yes I couldn't think why I had done? Was it because Fang and Iggy wanted to go or that Nudge wouldn't stop bugging me to go? No. It was mainly the shoes and the fact that it was only around the corner, which was either a two-minute run, or just goes up then straight back down if there were a problem. I was going crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

I was definitely going crazy. Not only had I agreed to go to her best friends party I had also agreed to borrow some of her clothes. So now here I am in Charlie's room wearing a skirt.

"Oh my god Max you look so cute in that outfit I love the style you're going for," Nudge screamed at me when I walked out the bathroom. Nudge, Angel and Charlie had spent an hour making me up so I was now in a red and black chequered mini-skirt, a black v-neck t-shirt with a heart on it and a pair of Charlie's Doc Martins, my make-up had been done my hair washed and curled. Why oh why did I agree to this. Charlie however was in a small red dress with a corset thing on it. She looked amazing. I however looked like some reject from some strange science lab. Ah yes the wonders of being a teenage girl. No self esteem what so ever.

"I am not wearing a skirt. What if we have to suddenly get away I don't want to fly in a skirt. It's not fun!"

"Oh relax nothings going to happen. It's just a party" sure nothings going to happen, it's not like everywhere we go something does happen and there ends up being a big fight. _Max, you could do with having some fun. It will refresh you. _Fun. The word fun and me are never in the same sentence. You know me I'm all about suicide missions. I sulked my way downstairs to find Fang staring at me. Oh great I did look as bad as I thought I did.

"What?"

"A skirt?" Fang said slowly looking me up and down with a strange grin on his face "That's different. You look good. It suits you."

"Are you saying that I normally I look like some sort of swamp monster?"

"Chill Max. Can't you take a compliment?"

"Nope"

"Relax Max I'm going to take care of the rest of your little gang. Just go have fun," Harry chirped in from the kitchen door"

The house was big, the music was loud and my god there was a lot of people.

"Charlie! You made it!" a voice came up from behind us

"Hey Mike. You know I wouldn't miss it. Happy birthday, I didn't get you a present before you ask"

"Fine. I don't care as long as you tell me who those two guys are and I'm fine"

"Them two. Well that's Fang and Iggy and I'm sorry Mike but they're not Gay"

"Darn it. Oh well at least you made it and… You had to wear that dress didn't you?" At that remark Charlie just laughed and walked in the other direction. It felt strange me following someone when normally I was in charge. We sat on a sofa and a couple of minutes later Charlie and Iggy had gone somewhere, so it was just Fang and me surrounded my lots of strangers. I was getting more paranoid by the minute.

"Hey there. Can I get you a drink?" a boy was suddenly standing next to me looking me up and down again, with a smile on his. Was this a trap? A joke? A henchman? I didn't think so, and he was kind of…

"She's with me." Fang suddenly said staring at the boy until he went away. If looks could kill.

"Err actually I'm just going to go get a drink, you want anything?" I got up walking away in case Fang wanted to have one of those conversations again. As I walked up to fridge looking around I saw Charlie and Iggy. Kissing. Well good for Ig, he seemed happy enough with Charlie. I walked back to where I'd left Fang to see some girl talking to him, playing with her red hair. My stomach turned to acid. I carried on walking and sat down next to Fang just as the girl walked away. "Whose that?"

"Dunno."

"So guess what I saw before? Charlie and Iggy kissing" I said just to make sure we were talking about something so he wouldn't bring up that conversation.

"Good for Iggy. Max…"

"Aaaaaaaaaargh" a loud scream came from another room. See I knew something bad would happen. We ran to where we heard the scream come from. There was a huge crowd around what ever had happened. We pushed our selves through to see what was going on when we saw it. Charlie was there in the centre of the crowd.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked as he appeared at my side. "One minute she was fine, but some guys started calling her names and she told me to go find you and… Max what's going on?"

"She's…She's o-on fire," I said not believing what I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes that's right folks; Charlie was actually fully on fire

Yes that's right folks; Charlie was actually fully on fire. And no I was not seeing things she was alight. On fire. Not sure how else to put it. And all anybody could do, even me queen of plans, but stare at her.

"You can see that can't you? It's not just me is it?" Fang asked

"No I can see that"

"I can't, now seriously what's going on?" Iggy asked his voice strained

"Charlie's on fire. No joke" I said just watching Charlie stand there confused. She knew what was happening she just for some reason looked hurt, and I guessed it wasn't because she was on fire.

Eventually she calmed down enough so she wasn't alight then she just ran out the house into the midnight sky. We left soon after to go home and check the rest of the flock, being from them even this long was sending me crazy.

"Hey guys, good party? Wait where's Charlie?" Harry said when we stepped in the door; his voice turning worried when he noticed we were one short.

"We don't know." I sent Fang and Iggy to check the flock and then get some sleep whilst I explained to Harry what went on. Apparently he knew about her little secret but it had never happened in public before. We stayed up till midnight waiting for her until Harry told me to get some sleep because I was practically dead on legs. The next morning I awoke to the sound of music. No not the Strange English musical about Nazis, the actual sound of music, to be more specific to the sound of a piano. I went downstairs to see where it was coming from and to check everyone was up and all right when I saw Iggy who was playing the piano. Since when did Iggy play the piano?

"Weird isn't it?" Fang said scaring me, as he appeared out of nowhere as usual "I heard him playing this morning I think he misses Charlie. Apparently she "gets him" " I just nodded. For the first time ever I felt sorry for him. Iggy was always a happy person but according to the sounds of his song, he wasn't so happy anymore.

Harry was going slightly crazy calling everyone he knew, asking to police to look for her, constantly ringing her phone in hope that she might pick it up, but she never did.

Fang and me kept going out looking to see if we could find her or have any evidence of where she went but there was nothing, not a clue. We landed on the beach where we first met her, but surprise surprise she wasn't here.

"What could have happened to her? Do you reckon she was captured or something or she's just hiding?" I asked sighing thinking of Iggy and that song he'd played and thinking of Fang how happy he'd been lately at the thought of having family.

"I don't know. I suppose she could have been taken, I mean her ability compared to all of the flock put together, who wouldn't want her as a weapon?"

"Well if she has been taken who by it could be anyone. Itex, or any evil genius, no clues, or maybe she's just run away. We don't know" I sat down in the sand watching the sea trying to figure this all out, Fang came and sat next to me his face deep in thoughts. If she had been taken, we were never going to be able to find her. And that was being optimistic. I couldn't imagine how Iggy was feeling right now he wasn't talking to anyone and each day he wasn't getting more depressed. I mean I fell horrible when the flock aren't all together but to have one completely missing like when Angel got kidnapped it was horrible but this was even worse because we didn't know who could of taken her and where they would of taken her to. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought about all the times the flock had been separated. Fangs arm wound round me when he noticed the goose pimples on my arm. I couldn't be bothered trying to stop this I was too tired and I felt too sad. I leaned in against his chest fighting the urge to cry because yes I'm a girl and that's what I want to do sometimes so stop calling me a wuss. Even though I hate to admit this. I liked it. Never saying that again. It still didn't make me feel better about Iggy and Charlie. We sat there for a while just hoping that the answer would come to us but it didn't.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a millennia of silence.

"I don't know. I mean Iggy. He's so sad it kills me to see him like that and what kills me even more is that I know this is all I can do about it and well apparently it's not enough" I sighed. Fang looked me in the eyes wanting to say something but he knew it wasn't the right time to bring this up again, he just sighed and turned away from me and let me think. But then I decided something. I couldn't get through this on my own I needed Fang, I'd always needed Fang and so this time I wouldn't push him away. So I sat up and looked him in the eyes and then kissed him hoping that this was the right thing to do and that some how this would make everything alright.


End file.
